Love of A Lieutenant
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: John Watson has a secret, he's in a relationship with his lieutenant, Margret Brightman & they've been together since they first laid eyes on each other. He's ready to propose but she's invalided home & then disappears. Will John find her in time when he's invalided home. Meanwhile Sherlock has to find Melody Angell; a captive on a contract & falls for her deeply
1. Chapter 1

_**Three Years Ago**_

Melody's P.O.V

It was another quiet day in the shop and it was really depressing. The first year had been great but the middle of this year; it had really started to decline. Papa was really unhappy with the decline and if business didn't pick up; he'd lose the shop and we might lose our home. I was cleaning the front; humming softly. My name is Melody Angell and I had no idea what kind of twist in my life was about to come.

I had just put my cleaning supplies away when the bell above the door chimed. I looked up and saw a man in a very expensive looking suit with dark hair and very eerie eyes come up to the counter. "Can I help you sir" I asked. "Yes little kitten; I have a meeting with Alonzo Angell" the gentleman replied with a slightly high Irish accent. "Papa; someone is here to see you" I called through the window. "Send him back sweetie" my dad answered. I sent the caller back, not knowing what would happen.

A few nights later; I was helping papa by closing the shop for the night which I did often so he could start supper for us. I had just locked the fridge when I heard what sounded like footsteps. I carefully locked the back door and then started toward the front. "Hello" I called into the darkness. It was utterly silent I heard that high Irish accent say "Hello kitten; we meet alone at last."

I froze in my tracks and said "There is only one person who has ever called me that." "Indeed sweet Melody" the stranger replied. No; I still didn't know who this person was and I was too scared to ask right now. "My papa isn't here" I told him. He chuckled darkly and replied "I know that beautiful. I'm here for you." I took a step back only to be grabbed as I asked "W-w- what?"

"Your papa is in trouble with me" the stranger explained. "Why? He is an honest man" I replied. "Yes; very honest. I funded his business" he told me. "He would never take a handout. He is a hard working man" I replied, edge and fear creeping into my voice. "That's true my dear girl but he did need the help. It wasn't a handout. It was an investment" the stranger said, finally letting me go and I turned around, shaking my head.

I heard the shuffling of paper and the stranger placed it in my hands as he told me "This is an agreement I made with your papa." In the dim light; I saw my father's signature and the stranger continued "Your dear father unfortunately can't pay me back." "Why are you telling me this" I asked. "You're part of the deal dear kitten" he answered.

"WHAT" I screamed, putting the paper on the counter. "Yes dear kitten; you're mine now" he said. I took off, throwing things to prevent him from catching me until he finally got me cornered and pulled out a cloth and a bottle. He put whatever was in the bottle on to the cloth and grabbed me tightly as he whispered "I didn't want to have to do this kitten" as he pressed the cloth to my face. I fought against the chloroform as long as I could but I fell into darkness; not knowing what I was truly about to endure would be the most terrifying experience ever but two positives would come from it. One is that I would meet a best friend who I could honestly call a sister and two; I would meet someone many people considered mad. Someone that would not only save my life but show me that brokenness could be fixed and I would eventually call him my soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Year & A Half Later**_

My cell was quiet as I silently whimpered from the waves of pain that were pulsing through my body. Almost two years ago; I never would have imagined having my cover blown. All I had to do was gather a couple of files and a flash drive. Somehow another group of soldiers came and I got caught in the line of fire causing my cover to be blown. Now tonight was the night I would face the blade of execution. To this terror cell; I was nothing but a prisoner but to my unit and someone else; I was much more.

I am Margret Brightman; lieutenant of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers and the girlfriend of two years to Captain John Watson. We had never let anyone know but we took every chance we could to be alone together like secret meetings, many lunches and dinners, and every once in awhile I would stay the night with him. I feared though that was all about to be over.

I heard angry shouting and then one of the guys grabbed me roughly and forced me to my knees so roughly that it made the pain of every injury send new waves of pain searing through every nerve and joint of my body. I closed my eyes, tears falling down as I heard footsteps behind me. The only thing I could feel now was the cold metal resting against my neck. I closed my eyes, preparing for my end. I allowed myself one last thought of John. _'Please don't forget me John'_ I prayed silently just as the doors burst in and I saw a few of my unit members along with soldiers storming the rest of the building. My prayers had been answered and maybe this meant I would see John again. I finally instructed my team "Seal off all doors once all the captors are dead. See to it the other soldiers are freed and then when everyone is out; burn the building down. Now; please take me to the base hospital. I need attention at once." They laid me on a backboard, strapped me in, and on the way out; I fell into a void of darkness.

John's P.O.V

I was waiting for any word from the members of the unit that had gone to help Maggie. '_Please don't be dead sweet Maggie'_ I thought silently, watching out the window with the night vision scope. I heard our unit's humvee pulling in and I left my office and hurried to find out if they had gotten Maggie out. Nobody knew about the secret relationship between Lieutenant Brightman and myself. Over the many nights she and I had shared; we promised that if we came home together, we would discuss marriage. What she didn't know was that I already had a ring for her and I had planned to ask her before she was taken captive.

The others brought in a figure on a backboard. I swallowed the lump in my throat when I saw it was Maggie. I was relieved she was alive but the injuries needed to be treated before they got infected. "Take Lieutenant Brightman to X-ray STAT" I ordered after I got her last vitals report. After seeing the scans; I knew there was much to do. "Get her to surgery now" I instructed. The team and I got to work on resetting her bones, cleaning all her injuries, and putting her in a drug induced coma until further notice.

When Maggie was alone; I took the opportunity to talk to her for what could be the last time until I would come home for her. I finally sat down beside her bed and whispered "Maggie; my love, I don't know if you can hear me but I figure you can. I love you so much and I will be reunited with you. A unit is taking you to St. Bartholomew or Barts if you prefer at dawn in London and then Major Sholto has put in a good word for you and got you a high security job for after you recover. You know before you left to go get that information; I was going to ask you to marry me. I already have your ring as I know you would have said yes. I promise I will come to London after I come home and I will ask you properly to be my wife and we can have the life we want. Please my sweet Mags; never forget that I love you."

It soon came time to get her up to the roof so she could be flown to London. After checking that all the medicine levels were correct; I accompanied the team to the roof and I watched them load Maggie's stretcher in the helicopter. Hiding all my emotions; I watched as Maggie was flown home. Now all I had to do was survive and then I would see her again. I had no idea what would soon come.

Moriarty's P.O.V

I had all the pieces in place to gain a new member to my team. Through my network; I discovered a top soldier was being sent to St. Bart's hospital in London. After a year and a half traveling Europe with my sweet pet, Melody; I was ready to set London ablaze with terror once again.

After making certain Melody couldn't escape; my associates and I made our way to St. Bart's to find this soldier. All my contact had told me was that it was a female and that she is brilliant with gathering information as well as a top shooter, in fact one of the few female snipers. The thought of a new member to my network thrilled me. My group and I were waiting in an old ambulance with a couple of medical professionals we had paid off. I finally heard the helicopter approaching the landing strip and we got out with our weapons. Just then; the hatch opened and I saw the medics bringing out the gurney. "Put the girl in our ambulance. Resist and my team will not hesitate to blow your brains out" I ordered.

The medics got her in the ambulance and we ordered them back to the copter and I let my team have at them while the staff I had paid off started checking on the girl. I walked over and looked at her as she was beginning to wake up. She finally got alert enough to ask "Who are you?" "Your new boss gorgeous and what's your name" I asked. She started to say something but she blacked out again. I couldn't wait to put this pretty little lady to work but I wondered if this soldier would be my downfall.


End file.
